User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 2.
HD rode on, with dirt going behind him. "Those government b1tches really need to fix the road!" His motorcycle seemed to be gassy with all that dirt. He looked behind and saw someone following him. "Hey, who are you?" More booms sounded ahead, causing him to turn to the smoke. "That can't be good." He looked back again, and found no one. "That's..impossible. He was on a motorcycle too!" Drago's voice came from the bag on HD's back. "It's all right. As long as he doesn't attack us, who cares?" HD smiled. "It's him having that intention that I'm suspecting." Drago said, "Trudat. Keep riding." HD was losing speed. "Crap." He drove on through the dirty, rotten fsil of a road. "Keep riding forward." Drago sounded nervous. "Don't stop...for anything." "Why not? Is there something up there?" "I don't know...but I can feel it." Zenthon said, "You guys are sounding ridiculous. Joking. But you DO sound like voodoo people." HD laughed. "Voodoo people? You're crazy." Drago would have shaken his head if he could. "I'm serious. I can feel it. Some weird-@$$ energy signature. Just keep--" "I KNOW! XD" They reached the smoke and HD took a gas mask out of his pack. His voice was muffled under it, so he always stored a radio inside. "What the f*ck is this?" Drago put on his ball-form sized gas mask. "F*ck that. Go down inside." "Inside?" Zenthon and Drago both said, "Inside the HOLE." Drago moved closer. "There's a glowing light." They went down, leaving the motorcycle behind. HD looked around. He pressed a button on his gas mask and saw more clearly through the smoke. "There's a load of energy in this sh1thole. And something must have set it off." He walked on, then tripped on a rock his visor prevented him from seeing. "WHAT THE--" He landed flat on his face. "D@MMIT." Suddenly, a little electricity from his mask's insides hit the crystals in the cavern. "That can't be good." Drago saw it and felt it in his stomach. "HOLY F*CK IT'S GONNA BLOW!" He grabbed HD by the back of his shirt and pulled him away just as the crystal exploded. Energy warped around and narrowly missed HD and his team. Zenthon flew out. "I can move now. WHAT THE--" He dodged a bolt. "So THAT'S what I heard. Zenthon Titan, GET OVER HERE." Drago: "We should go to monster form." HD: Good idea. (ducks) BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE PYRUS FUSION DRAGONOID! Drago got up and put HD on his back. "Let's MOVE!" Drago flew them out of the cavern as more crystals blew up. Eventually all of them got blown up in a circle and charged a huge, unstable-looking ball of energy. Drago: WTF IS that?! HD: MOVE! (energy all shoots up to the sky) Drago spiraled out of the way. "D@MMIT! Thanks HD" (this part would have epic music if this was a movie XD) The energy blast widened and started flattening everything around it. HD: FUSION RUMBLE! Drago bolted away from the energy, which surprisingly was still at his feet. "This is bad..." HD was forced to add BakuSnaps. "TRY THESE!" Drago powered up incredibly to 920 Gs. He flew off, leaving a shockwave behind him. It stopped the energy a bit, but then it grew more dangerous. The energy wasn't stopped by that amount of force. HD: F*ck! STRENGTH REVOLTER! Drago fired huge fireballs at machine gun speed. It made the energy warp and fall. He kept firing at the core of the explosion. Suddenly it glowed with Drago's energy, but Drago kept shooting. HD: GENERATION BASTION! (Drago forms spherical shield) Drago: THIS IS GONNA HURT! ARGH!!! The energy fell, rose, broke, and crackled. As expected from the look of it, it let loose a sudden explosion. Drago's shield held it back, but it flattened the area. HD: F*CK! MY MOTORCYCLE! Drago: NOW THE ROAD IS WORSE THAN BEFORE! (suddenly feels more pressure on shield) CRAP! GOTTA...HOLD...this....BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (pushes forward with shield and goes down) HD: What are you DOING?! The core...OH! Drago pushed down and rammed the center of the explosion directly. All the energy suddenly bolted out to the sky, and the ground cracked. Drago's shield broke, but not without sending a hole through the ground. The energy funneled in while bolting out, causing it all to fly to space. HD: What...WAS that? Drago: A volatile energy source....of some sort. IDK what it is...but that was crazy... O_O They spent a few hours waiting for the smoke to die down. At the same time, they said, "Someone was here before." The smoke was evidence of that. They suddenly saw an armored vehicle drive up to them. A person walked out. "Step aside. I'm with the government." HD: Government wanting an energy source? SCREW THAT. It never ends well. Stay away from it. DUH GUY: You watch too many movies. We KNOW what we're doing. HD: Then tell me what this is. Duh guy: Classified. HD: Then you're up to something. (punches him) DRAGO! Drago: RIGHT HERE! (Grabs duh guy) WHO ARE YOU? Guy: (spits blood) I'm phone operator Walker. HD: Phone operator? Ok, something's going on here. Drago, squeeze him! Drago: Phone operator? Classified? Shoulda checked your dictionary, my friend. (Squeezes, then relaxes grip when the guy chokes) Guy: Dictionary? HD facepalmed. "Alien." The guy transformed to a strange-looking form in a flash of light. "Are you not surprised?" HD: I hang out with 3 extradimensional aliens a day. Not Surprised. Drago laughed. "NOW TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW...OR ELSE." Category:Blog posts